


INTO THE DEPTHS OF LOVE

by Evie_ZimmermanMagnus



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_ZimmermanMagnus/pseuds/Evie_ZimmermanMagnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK SO THIS IS ONE SHOOT... TAG TO THE DEPTHS... LOVE THIS BOTTLE SHOW AS USUALL I DONT OWN SANCTUARY... THIS IS A HELLIAM FIC TO THE MAX...</p>
            </blockquote>





	INTO THE DEPTHS OF LOVE

The after math of The Depths Mission

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary except this story...  
Parings: Helen and Will of course.  
Spoilers: The Depths Season 4  
Flash backs are in bold and italic

It was one of those missions Helen and Will didn't see coming. Neither party was ready for the bluntness the other held. The true of feelings, came out in ways Helen and Will was not prepared for. Abby just broke up with Will that morning after what happened with the infection she had. Which left Will a bit bitter and mad at the entire situation Helen had put him in.

When they came back Magnus was more than quite. He wanted to apologize for what he said and ask her about why she was so emotional at the beginning. She could of just left but didn't She stayed with him.

Flash Back four days ago  
'Will!' Magnus called out for Will she couldn't leave him not couldn't more like wouldn't leave him theirs so much he still don't know one secret that she wouldn't admit to. Admit that she's in love with him.

'Leave him.' If Dr. Moran could hear Helen think right now, she would be running for her life 'No one gets left behind on my watch'.

'No' Why would I leave the man that I love behind? Never in my life Magnus thought to herself.

Sometime later Will comes too Magnus was still out. He called for her.

'Magnus? Magnus?' Will needed her to be OK alive, not hurt in any way or the SCIU good doctor would have to pay for this.

'Will?' Please be OK, I want to tell you something if we make it out of here Helen said to her self as she waited for Will to respond back to her.

'Can you move?' Will replied knowing she was alive kept him moving.

'I Don’t think anythings broken. *gasped* Maybe a couple of ribs.... The others dear God, Will.... your injured. Let me see' Helen was emotional now she cant loose Will like this not now.

Helen was checking him over  
The bullet are still in there' She was worried if she didn't that bullet out she could loose him.

'That’s wonderful news'- Will said sarcastically.

'Supply’s are in bad shape. The med kit or Whats left of it.. OK... OK Will, Will. Stay with me.' Helen said please under her breath.

'Steady Will, all right, all right. The worse of it is over' Helen said bandaging him up trying to stop the bleeding.

'Magnus, I doubt that' Will was tired and he wanted out of the cave.

'I need you to hold the flash light come on right there... I got it I got it' Helen was trying to keep him moving.

'Come on, Come on. Will' Good, good, good, almost done. Good job William' Helen only used his first name when she was absolutely worried about him.

'OK, good no damage to internal organs. You’ve lost a lot of blood you need to be hydrated. Will do you hear me Will? Will, stay with me! Helen couldn't loose him. She was not ready to loose someone else she loved not again.

'Uh, Water' Will was thirsty, he wanted water and why was he hearing panic in Helen's voice?

'Water? Good. Bloody hell.....All right. Helen was looking to get a bottle to put the water in she finally found one.

'Ah yes. Okay found a underground spring, at least well have fresh water. Will Will! Will come on come on.' Helen was panicking again, Will was touch and go for a while.

Present day:

'Um, Henry nice to see you bro.' Will said laying down in his bed with the IV flowing fluids into him.

'Nothing, look I read the mission report already, dude she kissed you?' Henry was talking about his mother.

'On the cheek. I didn’t kiss her back.' Will replied he wanted to kiss her back but he was too weak.

'I know, but that should tell you that she has deeper feelings for you then what you shoot at her with the low blows.' Henry replied he knows Will would never hurt his mum.

Flash Back to four days ago:

'You're welcome' Helen was pissed at Will or was she just crashing from the water.

'For what? Talking to me, like I’m a child.' Will understood that talking to Helen in this state isn’t going to go anywhere.

'Anger is a great motivator. Over comes fear every time'. Helen was beyond annoyed at this point.

'That’s your M.O isn't it? To achieve any results, by any means necessary.' Will was telling his true feelings, drugs and alcohol does that you know.

'You need to rest and I recommend silence.' Helen was pissed and Will knows it now.

'I know, I've apologized to her for that. She accepted it, I think.' Will replied knowing that it would take a long time before he and Magnus can trust each other again.

'She did, I talked to her about an hour ago.' Henry had a worried look on his face.

'What are you not telling me.' Will finall asked.

'She's not talking to anyone else Tesla tried but she wont listen to him. She wont eat and Will please go do something make her understand that you love her too. Everyone in this house and network knows that the two of you; needs to get your heads out of your asses and confess your feelings for each other.' Henry said getting the IV unhooked from Will's arm.

'You know she's see me up and about She Will kill you right?' Will said looking at Henry not believing that, he approves of the relationship that He and Helen might have.

'Not if things go right.' Henry said leaving the room. Will got dress as he did he started to remember more about what happened that mission.

Flash to 58 hours ago:  
'Listen Magnus about before.' Will was cut off by Helen

'You mean when, you were accusing me of recklessly endangering your life?' Helen Replied knowing that was a low blow.

'Uh yeah, I guess that was kinda childish.' Will replied knowing what he said might come back to haunt him.

 

'Lets just call it withdrawals, anger, accusations ; lets call it chemicals misfires.' Helen said with annoyance in her voice.

'Sure. Blame the water.' Will said he was getting annoyed by the way Helen always treated him even now.

'You really think, I would risk your life cavalierly?' Helen said a lil pissed off.'

'I think your so jaded, you need to risk of death to hold to hold your attention. Or worse you don't think death will ever catch you.' Will said with smudge look on his face knowing it would make her even madder.

'Whoa, thank you. For your honesty.' Helen said she was done with the conversation. She was walking away making Will more piss off then before.

'Even this, we only ever talk when it suit you. Or on your own terms and I better get on board or get out of the way.' Will said he was beyond annoyed with Helen at this point. Tell her everything he kept inside.

'We need to stop talking. Now!' Helen meant you really don't want to go there.

'This is war for you, living under combat condition.' Will was speaking the truth.

'Imagine doing it, for five lifetimes!' Helen was trying to get Will to see it from her point of view. (no pun attended).

'Imagine having one life time. To do everything that matters to you. Magnus... You can give a Hundred years to the Sanctuary and still have hundreds more to go. I only get one set of days, I think you need to appreciate it when it means. That I give them all to you .' Will said looking at her deeply trying to reach her on some level that she will under stand.

'I think about it every day' Helen said while he was walking away what she really wanted to add on was 'more then you know'.

Present hour:

'Hey, Tesla. You seen Helen?' Will said knowing that Nicola would be thrown off by him using her first name.

'No, not since we had our little argument about you.' Tesla said he wasn’t piss or mad. Will wonder what that was about.

'Which was about?' Will was fishing for answers to what Nicola and Helen would be arguing about.

'The kiss and what you said about you giving your life time to her. Especially when you didn’t say the Sanctuary, you said to her.' Tesla replied knowing he would hit a nerve with this conversation.

'I know what I said Tesla, never mind. Where is she now?' Will asked not wanting to argue with him again.

'Teleconference with Addison. It's not going well, her emotions are getting the best of her.' Tesla replied.

Will went walking around the Sanctuary contemplating on to go in or to wait until she was done with Addison. Mean while he has another Flash back.

 

Flash to 48 hours earlier:

'Now that your head is clear . You know I did the right thing. You're feeling stronger, you're womb is healing again.' Helen was trying to say she's always right.

'Never felt better.' Will said in annoyance.

'Stop walking away from me. I need to rest.' Helen was getting pissed again Will wasn't slowing down.

'We have to keep moving. OK fine you did the right thing I still get to hate you for it.' Will meant he didn't want to talk, but forced to anyways.

'Go ahead. I always do what others cant. That’s my job, if I had listen to you. Abby would be dead, you'd be bleeding in the comer of the cave system. LIFE ISN'T ABOUT A BLOODY POPULARITY CONTEST. I could of let her died or I could save her. Even though it meant risking our friendship and I did that much, Will.' Helen was speaking from the heart.

'Either way the show must go on. You can't get close to anybody because, your scared to loose them right?' Will knew how to push her buttons.

'Would you blame me, if that were true?' Helen was already getting tired of this conversation.

'Magnus, what good is your life time? If you don’t allow yourself to connect with anyone. You surround yourself with people, who would do anything for you. Then you turn your back on them; if they don’t live up to your standards.' Will knows he hit a nerve.

'That’s ridiculous.' Helen is pissed now.

'John Druitt.' Will was just beginning.

'You can't begin to...' Helen was cut off by Will

'Griffin, Watson and now me are we all just expendable in your mind is that how you cope? Ashley?'- Will finally struck the last nerve Helen had.

'You bastard.' Helen said walking into him purposely.

Present time:

Will walked to Helen's office. She was having a heated discussion with Addison.

'Listen, you Bastard. You lay one hand on Will you'll have more then just me to deal with.' There was emotions in Helen's voice.

'Was that a threat, my dear Helen' Addison replied what he didn't know that Will would answer for her.

'Trust me come anywhere near us and you'll have the entire Sanctuary Network after you and then some.' Will said standing next to Helen's chair.

'Well, Sport, didn’t know you had it in you.' Addison replied he knows that calling Will sport in front of him or Helen would get a reaction out of one or both of them.

'I've had it with you calling me Sport my name is Will Zimmerman get use to calling me that or else we wont have anymore conversations regarding our Sanctuary.' Will was beyond pissed he looked over to Helen and he could tell she was about to blow it to. Addison didn't see Helen's hand grab Will's.

'This conversation is over. Don't contact us or get in our way. Until you learn how to use a person's first name we're done.' With that said Helen hunged up on Addison.

'Thank you.' Will said turning to Magnus.

'Don't thank me. What you said down in the caves were true.' Helen finally admitted to something.

Flash back to 38 hours earlier:

'This is madness, Will yes you may have found us a pathway out of here; but when that withdrawal hits.' Helen was cut off by Will stuborness to listen.

'It'll be epic.' Will said Sarcastically.

'It will, kill you and soon.' Helen said with emotion.

'Which is why, we have to keep moving no matter what; you have to do or say to me.' Will was telling her the truth this time he wanted to live now. He need to live to save her.

'Said one junky, to the other.' Helen replied sarcastically.

'The last time, I didn’t care about getting out of here. Don’t let that happened again.' Will was telling her the truth.

Present hour:  
They sat and stared at each other, neither of them wanting to say something first.

Flash back to 28 hours earlier:

'Will, there’s an opening. There's a way out. We can chimney out of here , its only about 40 feet.' Helen said climbing up a opening while poking her head out to see how far it goes.

'Oh, no. Oh no, no, no, No way.' Will was having a major epic withdrawal

'Here, that’s not you talking.' Helen replied knowing what he was going through could kill him.

'The Will Zimmerman, I know would want to be with the Sacntuary and have everything he wanted; to prove me wrong about living a balance life. Come on, get up. Helen really wanted to say to be with me.

'leave, me here.' Will was giving up on them.

'You, can do this.' Helen really wanted to say 'you can do this please don't give up on me yet.

'Magnus, you go.' Will was done fighting.

'That's not an option. Come on.' Helen went back to what her father use to say when she wanted to give up That’s not an option.

'No no, no, no.' Will tried getting up but nothing was helping.

I’m going back for more water. I'm going to need this. It’ll give me an idea on how much longer I can go.' Helen said looking at Will with such love.

Present hour:  
They sat in silence remembering everything, every word that was said during the last mission. They looked at each other. Helen moved to the couch and Will followed. She leaned in to him as he held her.

Flash back to 18 hours ago:

'You're not going to make it.' Will wasn't trying to piss Helen off by telling her that she wasn't going to make it.

'You see, now you're just trying, to piss me off.' Helen said and even if it was working.

'Magnus, I don’t, I don’t regret, regret anything; but please don’t do this. Cause if you do, we both can die down here.' Will was telling the truth. Helen was looking for flash light and a glow stick. She gave them both to Will.

'I'll be back soon.' Helen Kisses him on the cheek she really wanted the lips and from the look he was giving he did too. She knew that Abby had broken up with him earlier.

'Magnus, please Magnus.' Will was begging her not to go.

End of flash backs.

Present day:  
Helen turns to Will after remembering that she kissed him. As she was leaning in Will kissed her. Deep and passionately. Helen pulled him closer to her, she didn't want to let go.

'Will, I love you.' Helen said pulling him down on top of her.

'I know, and I love you to.' Will replied kissing her, caressing her.

Helen managed to pull his top off while he was unbuttoning hers. Hands was roaming all over each other; never wanting to have this feeling to leave. He pulled her tank top up over her revealing a lacy bra. His hands finding their way down to the top of her slacks. Taking his time pulling them of. She got his shirt and Pants off with in two moves. Will played with her breast teased her to her breaking point knowing exactly when to bring her back.

'Dear God Will.' Helen said breathlessly.

Will kissed his way down to her lacy underwear. He had took his time before pushing her underwear aside. He pushed two fingers inside of her making her gasped for air. Gently pushing in and out making her moan his name, echoing through out her office. He pulled his fingers out, he was shocked when she sucked on them. He gazed into her eyes wanting and yes or no answer to continue. He gotten his answer with her pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

He pulled her underwear off of her, while she pulled his boxers off. They both were mentally think him for locking the door when he had came in. He laid back on top of her never taking his eyes off. He thrust into her hard making her moan his name. 'Will.' She was meeting his match every time, clawing at his back while he was taking a nipple in his mouth. She was climaxing when she screamed his name 'Oh god William.' When he came he screamed her name 'God Helen.'

They got dress quickly and Helen led them through a secret passage way from her office to her bedroom. They got undress again and climbed into her bed holding each other.

'I love you, I just wanted to make sure you knew that Helen. I want us to last long to.' Will said knowing with the water that regenerates will probably make him live longer.

'I love you too, Will. I can't believe it took this mission for us to realize that we love each other.' Helen leaned into his embrace. She was tired from the love making and the events that took place through out the day.

'Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up.' Will said watching her finally close her eyes. Once he knew she was a sleep he slowly laid her down crossing his arms around her and fell asleep.

Authors note: OK so this has to be one of my fastest fiction ever...


End file.
